


Untimely End

by Annaf2k



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Poor Eggsy, slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaf2k/pseuds/Annaf2k
Summary: The piece of trash where Eggsy gets sent to Kentucky instead of Harry.





	Untimely End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman.
> 
> I messed with the timeline a smidge to change when Harry says something.

JB stared up at him without a hint of fear as Eggsy held a gun on him. _Am I really gonna kill JB  for a job?_ Eggsy tried to block the thought out of his mind. He gripped the gun tighter and he knew he was taking too long but how could they expect him to kill the dog he had raised?

Chester King stared at him with such a smug look, as though he knew someone like Eggsy would never have the balls to pull the trigger. _And ‘e’s right, aint ‘e? I can’t do it._

Why hadn’t Harry warned him? He knew Eggsy wouldn’t be able to kill the pug. Hell, he knew that Eggsy had gotten arrested when he couldn’t run over the fox. _Just a couple of words woulda been nice, like “you have to kill your dog, sorry but the tests are even more fucked up than you thought”_

What was Harry had said to him the day before? He’d had that stupid knowing look in his eye like he was sharing some huge secret in that vague and useless way everyone at Kingsman had.

_“Kingsman only condones the risking of one life to save another.”_

This was one of those fucking tests wasn’t it! He nearly dropped the gun with the realization that it was a blank.

He glanced over at King and it gave him great satisfaction that stare him in the eye as he pulled the trigger. He looked down and let out a sigh of relief as he saw that JB was still staring up at him. _I was right._

“I suppose that congratulations are in order, Mr. Unwin.” Chester seemed anything but pleased as he spoke. There was a gunshot in the next room over and he smirked at Eggsy once more. “Seems like the girl’s got balls, too.”  And Eggsy hated him just a little bit more.

“Good job to the both of you for moving on to the next round of testing. Basic solo missions with the one who proposed you and myself acting as your handlers.” Merlin told them. While he was trying to hide it Eggsy could see just how proud he was of his two favorite recruits making it this far.

Eggsy lightly jostled Roxy with his shoulder, “We made it, Rox.” She grinned at him for just the briefest moment before Merlin cleared his throat to regain their attention.

“Neither of you will be given a combat mission. You will observe until you have gathered the necessary information and then you will report back to HQ.” He paused for a moment. “IF you do find yourself fighting for your life,” the corner of his lip twitched upward as though he wanted to smile, “at least show me you’ve learned something before you die.”

_What a vote of confidence, Merlin. Really ‘ppreciate it._

* * *

 

**Less than a day later**

“What the fuck did you do me, bruv!” Eggsy stumbled out a church in Kentucky with multiple stab wounds and what he was sure would be a variety of brightly colored bruises in a few hours.

“Eggsy, get out of there” Harry’s voice said in his ear. The same voice that had been an annoying buzz in his ear since the fight began.

“Boyo, you can’t make it against Valentine’s men you need to talk your way out.” Merlin’s voice chimed in.

“Ah! The valet is an agent too! This just keeps getting better.” Valentine walked towards him with Gazelle only a few steps behind him.

“How did you do it? I killed all those people! I wanted to…” Eggsy stumbled back a step. “Why?”

Valentine shrugged, “I could try and explain how I did it but something tells me that you wouldn’t understand.” He gestured around drawing attention to the people he had brought with him. “Besides, this isn’t the moment where the villain gives a monologue that allows the hero to escape.”

“Eggsy…” Harry’s voice was barely there but the warning in his tone was clear as day.

“I had been hoping that the posh gentleman spy you work with would be the one they sent but,” he turned with a gun in his hand, “this ain’t that kinda movie.” And he pulled the trigger.

“Eggsy!” Two voices yelled in his ear as there was a shot of pain and then nothing at all.

* * *

 

 The screens in front of them showed nothing but the sky as Eggsy’s body fell. It seems the Unwin family wasn’t meant to join the ranks of Kingsman after all.

There was a moment of heartbreaking silence as Harry and Merlin sat in their offices processing what had happened.

It was Merlin who broke the silence as he activated the comm link with Roxy, “Congratulations and welcome to Kingsman, Lancelot.” Those words had never been so hard to say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost feel bad for the pain I inflicted upon these characters. Almost.   
> Kudos are always appreciated! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
